Helping a Demon
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Yoshiko decides to summon a demon. The demon she summons isn't a very good demon. Yoshiko decides to help her become a better demon. Love Live! Demon!AU


Yoshiko let out a sigh as she plopped down onto her bed. She had just gotten home from school and was exhausted. The day had been extremely tiring. Yoshiko was stressed out from it all. She needed a break. The only question she had was: How should she take a break?

Yoshiko pondered her options. She had no interest to read anything at the moment. Playing video games seemed too much as well. She wanted something that she could do without having to put much effort into it. Now, what fell under that category?

Yoshiko scanned her room in search of something that fit that definition. Her gaze landed on an old spell book of hers. Maybe there was a spell that would fit? Yoshiko grabbed it and started flipping through the pages. She couldn't find any good spells.

Yoshiko was about to give up when she found a scrap of paper hanging out of the book. She grabbed it and opened it up. It was another spell. This one was to summon whatever she desired out of a demon. Yoshiko pondered over the options before deciding on what she wanted to try and summon the demon for. She could make them do anything for a price. Then she wouldn't have to do any work.

Yoshiko got to work getting the correct summoning supplies. She followed the instructions and created the circle she needed. Yoshiko placed the candles and then lit them. She was ready. The objects needed were a bit hard to come by, so she substituted one of them. Yoshiko hoped that wouldn't mess anything up. She had no way to get the missing item.

Yoshiko decided to skip the whole ritual preshow she normally did and instead just slipped into some comfy clothing and started. Normally she'd get all dressed up in one of her outfits. Yoshiko didn't feel like doing more work than she had to. She just didn't want to remain in her school uniform during the ritual.

Yoshiko took a deep breath and started to read the incantation the page said to read. It was a long one that was in Latin. Yoshiko struggled over some bits as she found unfamiliar words. That was rare. She was normally able to read anything in Latin that was in her books.

Yoshiko finished speaking and then called for the demon to appear. After a few agonizing seconds, the circle started to glow a faint hue of blue and smoke formed out of the center. Yoshiko was stunned into silence as she witnessed the summoning. Never before had she seen blue come out as the hue, nor had the smoke been so light grey.

Yoshiko felt surprisingly calm as the demon manifested. The colors seemed to be so pure. Yoshiko felt that if the colors were pure, the demon couldn't be that bad. Soon enough, the demon fully formed into Yoshiko's room. The blue grew more intense as the smoke faded away. Yoshiko covered her eyes from the light. It was insanely bright. Never had a demon created such a bright color before.

Yoshiko didn't know what was happening. A ritual like this was unheard of. No one ever reported this happening despite the countless forums she had scrolled through searching for spells. Yoshiko started to wonder if she had just summoned a demon who would kill her. That would explain why no one reported it. They weren't alive anymore.

Yoshiko's ears started ringing as she continued to hide her eyes from the light that was still growing in intensity. When would it stop? Yoshiko was a little scared. The demon still hadn't spoken a word yet. Yoshiko was worried she had messed up because of her replacement item.

Yoshiko heard someone take a breath. She knew that had to be the demon. Would they finally start talking to her? Yoshiko didn't know if she should be eager or terrified. The ringing in her ears got worse. Yoshiko puzzled it together that the ringing had to be because of the summoning. There was nothing else it should be coming from.

Yoshiko hesitantly peaked out from her hands. The light was still bright, but hadn't gotten brighter in a while. She eyed the demon and saw that they were a girl. They were surrounded in the light so Yoshiko wasn't able to make much out other than that. The demon also wasn't that tall.

Yoshiko was about to move her hands away and speak to the demon, when suddenly all the light faded in a split second. A gust of wind blew around the room. Yoshiko yelped as it hit her and sent her backward. She whacked into her dresser and collapsed to the ground. She had been knocked out by the blow.

The demon finally moved and everything seemed to calm. She examined the circle to find that it had been smudged slightly. She was free to move out of it despite the barriers that had been put in place. They were useless now as the magic running to it was off balance.

The demon stepped out of the circle and looked around the room. Her gaze landed on Yoshiko's limp body. The demon hesitantly approached her. After Yoshiko made no movement, the demon knelt beside her and shifted her. Yoshiko was moved onto her back. The demon looked her over and determined she hadn't suffered any serious injuries. She picked Yoshiko up and set her down on her bed.

The demon sat beside her and played the waiting game. She was certain that Yoshiko was the one who had summoned her. She was stuck waiting until she was told what to do. Well, that wasn't really the truth. She could easily leave and do as she pleased, but she felt obligated to stay and make sure she was alright.

After a few minutes, Yoshiko moaned as she came to. She blinked her eyes and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. The room was pitch black. The candles were put out and now the circle was dark. Yoshiko couldn't see anything at all.

"Are you alright?" The demon spoke, startling Yoshiko and making her scream in fear.

The demon jumped back and fell off the bed, "Ow..."

Yoshiko quickly ran over to where the light switch was and flicked it on. She was panting heavily as she stared at the demon. The demon offered her an apologetic smile. Yoshiko grabbed the paper that she had used to summon the demon and read over how to make them leave since they weren't trapped anymore.

"Demon, I banish thee fr-" Yoshiko started.

The demon let out a yelp and fell to her knees in front of Yoshiko, "Please! Please don't send me back!"

Yoshiko stopped and stared in surprise at the demon before her, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because... if you do... I'm going to be in trouble again..." The demon pleaded, "I'm sorry I hurt you! I know I'm a failure of a demon! Please have mercy!"

Yoshiko fell silent as she stared at the obviously distressed demon. She felt pity for the demon. Yoshiko knelt down beside her and examined her. The demon had short ash-grey hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Yoshiko hesitantly reached out and brushed some hair out of the demon's face and examined a marking. She let out a small gasp as she realized what the marking meant.

"I know... I'm a failure... I can't do anything right..." The demon sobbed, knowing what Yoshiko was looking at.

The demon had a marking on her face that was a symbol in the demonic language that the demon was associated with. It read "Mortal" as a rough translation. To have that marked on you as a demon meant that you were so bad that no one could believe you were truly a demon. The joke started that they were a mortal in disguise who was terrible at magic and then it grew to be any demon who was bad a magic and not scary was a mortal in disguise.

"What type of demon are you?" Yoshiko asked as she ran her hand over the marking.

"I... I don't have a specialty. I suck at everything." The demon cried.

Yoshiko hugged the demon. The demon gripped her back and sobbed into her shirt. Yoshiko soothed her as best she could. She was familiar with being an outcast. Most people she thought of as friends always left her once they saw her rituals. She also knew what it was like to be considered nothing more than a joke of a human.

"What's your name?" Yoshiko prodded.

"Yō." The demon hiccuped.

Yoshiko patted Yō on the head, "Nice to meet you, Yō. You can call me Yohane."

"Y-you aren't going to send me back?" Yō asked as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sending you back." Yoshiko promised.

Yō smiled as she hugged Yoshiko again, "Thank you so much!"

"So... you don't have a specialty?" Yoshiko asked, "Don't you have to have one?"

"Y-yeah..." Yō sighed.

"How about I help you find it?" Yoshiko offered.

She suddenly realized how crazy she was to offer that. She was going to be helping a demon. It could go really badly for her. Yoshiko knew there was no backing out anymore though. If Yō said yes, she was stuck helping her. Yoshiko prayed that Yō's specialty wouldn't be an extreme one. Helping her figure one of those out would be hard.

"Really!?" Yō was really excited by the offer, "Thank you so much!"

Yoshiko sighed internally as she realized she was stuck now. She had a suspicion she'd be babysitting this demon as well. Yō didn't seem like she would be good at hiding her demon form from others. Yoshiko knew she'd have to put a lot of work into this. So much for having a break.

"First thing. You need to learn to hide your demon form. If we're going out and about in town, you need to look human." Yoshiko stated.

Yō nodded, "Okay. Uh, how do I do that?"

Yoshiko deadpanned at the question, "You really are a terrible demon..."

Yō winced at the comment, "Sorry..."

"It's okay. Take a deep breath." Yoshiko realized her comment was very insensitive.

They stood up. Yoshiko thought as to how to try and explain the process to Yō. Not being a demon herself was a problem. She wasn't exactly sure how to do it.

"Maybe try thinking about changing to look human?" Yoshiko suggested.

Yō nodded and tried that. The air darkened slightly. Yoshiko didn't know if that was normal. As Yō started to glow, things went wrong again. The light faded and sent a shock wave through the air. Yoshiko tried to dodge it to no avail. She yelped and cried in pain as it coursed through her.

"Oh my god, Yohane! I am so sorry!" Yō rushed to her side as she fell to the ground, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." Yoshiko panted.

Yō examined her for any wounds. She felt bad about what had happened. It was all her fault. Yō ran a finger over a cut on Yoshiko's shoulder. Yoshiko winced in pain.

Yō stared at the blood now on her finger. She was fascinated by it. She had never seen human blood before. Yoshiko grabbed a first aid kit she kept under her bed and started looking for bandages to cover the cut. Yō hesitantly put her finger in her mouth and tasted the blood.

She, for the first time, figured out what her specialty might be. The taste of the blood was incredible. Yō had never had such a deep craving for something before. She realized that, maybe, her specialty was being a blood drinker.

A blood drinker was close to what a vampire was considered. Except, demons don't need blood to survive. They just get special powers from the blood. Demons like those tended to be the most vicious of them all. They'd manipulate a summoner and then kill them and drink their blood. Now they were able to stay on the earth freely with them out of the way.

Yō moved closer to Yoshiko, a dazed, but determined look on her face. Yoshiko didn't notice her. She was just opening up at a bandaid to cover her cut with. Yō grabbed Yoshiko and pushed her up against the wall. Yoshiko was startled and started freaking out.

Yō kept her pinned as she lowered her mouth to the cut. Yoshiko realized what was happening and fought even harder against Yō. It was no use. Yō wasn't letting her go.

Yō licked up all the blood coating Yoshiko's arm and then sank her fangs into her skin. Yoshiko yelped in pain as they punctured her flesh.

"Y-Yō... you don't need to... you can have some blood... I won't fight you." Yoshiko pleaded.

Unlike with vampires, the fangs of demons weren't for sucking blood. Their mouth was enough to do that. The fangs would inject a paralyzer into their victim, making them unable to escape. Some demons also could inject something that would make their victim feel horny, making it super easy to play with them as a distraction and still drink their blood without problems.

"I can have some?" Yō removed her fangs, causing Yoshiko to sigh in relief.

"Yes. Just please don't take too much. I don't wanna die..." Yoshiko replied.

Yō pressed her mouth to the cut and started sucking up Yoshiko's blood. Yoshiko didn't know how to react. It was weird. She sat there and waited for Yō to finish.

Yō pulled away just as Yoshiko started to feel lightheaded. Yō carefully placed the bandaid over the cut after she was finished. Yoshiko felt like her energy was completely drained. She could barely keep her head up.

"Your blood tastes amazing, Yohane." Yō stated as she sat beside her.

"D-do you think you're a blood drinker?" Yoshiko asked.

"Maybe." Yō shrugged, "While I like the taste, I don't feel any different."

Yoshiko sighed. If she wasn't getting any effects from her blood, that was a no. Yō wasn't a blood drinker. Yoshiko knew that even though she wasn't one, her blood would probably be drunken again at some point.

"You alright? Did I take too much?" Yō worried as Yoshiko felt her head start to fall. She couldn't hold it up for long.

"Just tired..." Yoshiko mumbled, "I'm fine..."

Yō carefully picked Yoshiko up and set her down on her bed. She didn't think it would be comfortable to sleep on the ground. Yoshiko mumbled some incoherent words before she blacked out from her energy being drained.

Yō decided to take the time to try and figure out how to hide her demon features. She wanted to make Yoshiko proud of her. She wanted to prove she could do something right for once in her life. Yō stepped out into the tiny backyard of the house and practiced. She hoped being in a bigger space would lessen the effects if she messed up again.

Yō felt a lot more confident now that she had taken Yoshiko's energy. It gave her a big boost. If only she got a boost from her blood instead... now they still had to figure out what she was.

Yō took a deep breath and then tried to shift again. It failed to do anything. Yō sighed as she tried again. That one ended in failure as well.

"Come on, Yō. You can do this." Yō whispered to herself.

...

Yoshiko woke up later with a splitting headache. She groaned as she held her head in her hands.

"Yohane! Finally! I've been waiting forever for you to wake up!" Yō's cheerful voice spoke from nearby.

Yoshiko slowly blinked open her eyes and sat up, "How long has it been?"

"Um... I'm not good with mortal time, but it's dark out." Yō offered.

"Jeez... that's a long time then..." Yoshiko groaned as she glanced at Yō, "What have you been up to?"

"I finally did it! I can change into a mortal!" Yō stated proudly, "Watch!"

Yō started to glow. Yoshiko braced herself for something to go wrong. Thankfully, nothing did for once. The light vanished and Yō was now without her wings or horns.

"That's great. But, how long can you hold it for?" Yoshiko asked.

Yō shrugged, "I dunno. I had a lot more energy because of you. I'm not sure how I'd be regularly."

"Well, I guess we'll have to test that out later." Yoshiko got off her bed and grabbed a box from nearby. She grabbed a bottle and dumped two pills into her palm. She downed them with a swig of water from a bottle she always kept nearby.

"What are those?" Yō asked, her eyes sparkling with childlike curiosity.

"Medicine. I got a headache from you drinking my blood." Yoshiko explained.

"Okay!" Yō smiled.

"So, it's pretty late. I'm going to bed." Yoshiko mumbled as she crawled back into her bed, "Do as you please, just don't cause any problems."

Yō nodded. Yoshiko closed her eyes and started drifting off. She was abruptly woken up by her bed shifting. Yoshiko moved over so Yō could fit. She didn't bother complaining or asking.

"Yohane, I'm really thankful that you're willing to help me." Yō whispered as she hesitantly reached out and touched Yoshiko's hair.

Yoshiko didn't know how to reply to that. She opted to just remain silent and sleep. Yō's fingers soon started combing their way through her hair. Yoshiko let out a soft sigh as she shifted slightly.

"Your hair is really soft." Yō stated as she continued to touch it.

Yoshiko couldn't believe everything that had happened. How crazy would people think she was if she told them? She's helping a demon. And said demon is now very calmly brushing her hair. To think there were demons that soft was unbelievable. And yet, Yoshiko had ended up with one.

...

The next morning, Yoshiko's alarm went off. It started Yō and she fell out of the bed. Yoshiko sighed at the clumsy demon as she turned off her alarm. She stood up and offered a hand to Yō. Yō took it and let Yoshiko pull her to her feet.

"I have school. I'm not trusting you to go out yet. Stay here." Yoshiko stated as she grabbed her uniform to change into.

"But what am I supposed to do until you get back?" Yō whined.

Yoshiko sighed, "I don't know. It's just best you don't go outside yet. Maybe try and practice some more?"

Yō pouted, "But I wanna hang with you!"

"You can't. It's far too risky." Yoshiko stated firmly. She felt like she was talking to a small child.

"I can do it." Yō stated.

"You don't know that. Please just stay here until I get back." Yoshiko sighed.

Yō pouted, "Fine..."

Yoshiko finished changing into her uniform. She gave Yō another warning about going outside and then left the room. Yō frowned as she stared at the closed door.

"I'll show you." Yō grumbled as she changed into her mortal form.

She left the room. Yoshiko was already gone by the time she came out. Yō walked outside and looked around. She stared in awe at the world before her. This was her first time seeing the human world.

Yō started walking down the street. She glanced at all the people walking around. There weren't that many, but enough to keep her busy. Yō couldn't help but be amazed by the world. It was so different from what she was used to.

Yō kept walking until she found a school. The very school Yoshiko was at. Yō hid and watched as the kids entered the building. She wished she could follow them. She knew better. That wasn't somewhere she was welcome.

Yō wandered around the town. She was glad she decided to come out. She would've never imagined a world like this. Yō spent her time exploring the town. There were so many thing to see.

Eventually, she ended up back at the school. The students were starting to leave. Yō watched as they did. She was looking for Yoshiko. She had seen her enter the school. But, she didn't leave. Yō hung around and waited. She wanted to prove to Yoshiko she could manage outside.

As time went on, Yō picked up the scent of blood. She followed the smell. Yō came around the side of the school to see a person there. They were lying on the ground with blood forming on their arms. Yō noticed a window was broken.

"What are you doing here?" Yō asked, sensing that the person was a bad person.

They freaked out at the sight of Yō. Yō approached them. The person got up slowly and backed away.

Yō was planning to chase them off. But then she got the urge to drink their blood. It was so enticing to her. Yō couldn't control herself. She shifted back to her demon form and charged. The intruder yelped, but it was no use. Yō had them pinned already.

"Blood..." Yō whispered as she dug her teeth into their flesh.

The person let out a scream of pain as Yō tore their flesh off. She started sucking up all the blood now flowing out. Yō bit down on the remaining flesh and started eating it. It tasted good to her.

The person had long since died. Yō had drained their blood so rapidly. She kept drinking what was left and occasionally eating some of the flesh.

"I think it came from here."

"Do you think they are the one who tried to break in?"

"Let's hope they're still there."

Yō heard voices coming nearer. She pulled away and looked behind her as multiple people let out screams. Yō licked her lips clean of the blood as she faced them.

"What is that thing?"

"S-stay away!"

Yō realized what she had just done. She had killed someone. And now all these people saw her. They knew. They knew she was demon.

"What do we do?"

"Relax. I've got this."

Yō froze as she realized whose voice that was. Yoshiko was among them. She saw what Yō had done. Yō gulped as Yoshiko approached her.

"Hey, it's okay..." Yoshiko said calmly.

The other girls behind her watched in terror. They all thought Yoshiko was about to be killed. Yō backed away. She couldn't bear to face Yoshiko after what she had done. She should've stayed in the room.

"Come here." Yoshiko called.

Yō shook her head. Yoshiko frowned. She took a few more steps forward. Yō ran forward and took to the air. She flew away.

"Yō!" Yoshiko called after her to no avail. She was already gone.

Yoshiko took off running. She prayed she knew where Yō would go. The other girls stared at each other. They had no idea what had just happened.

"Let's call the cops and report this."

"I doubt they'll believe us."

"Leave out the wings and horns in the description of that thing then."

"Are you sure we should report them?"

"They could come and kill us if we do that!"

"Fine. Say we found them like this."

...

Yoshiko rushed home. Yō was curled up on her bed sobbing. Yoshiko sat beside her. Yō moved away.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad." Yoshiko whispered.

"I'm sorry... I so sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't..." Yō was sobbing and mumbling words out.

"Shh... it's okay. Take deep breaths." Yoshiko soothed.

Yō hiccuped as she tried to take some deep breaths. Yoshiko pulled her close. Yō curled up beside Yoshiko.

"I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have left... I was fine... until I smelled their blood... I couldn't help it." Yō mumbled, "I lost control... and now I've killed someone. And now people know..."

Yoshiko sighed, "Yeah... but I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll do my best to convince them you're not a bad pers- demon."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Yoshiko went to go and answer it. Yō sighed as she waited for her to return.

"Yō! Come down here, please." Yoshiko called up.

Yō gulped as she hesitantly made her way to where Yoshiko was. The seven other girls from earlier were all gathered inside the living room. Yō faltered in her steps as she stared at them all.

"Yoshiko, you better have a very good reason for allowing this thing inside of your house." A black-haired girl stated.

Yō gave Yoshiko a confused look, "Yoshiko?"

"It's Yohane, Yo-ha-ne!" Yoshiko yelled.

Everyone just sighed at her antics. They were all used to it. Yō, on the other hand, was very confused. She always thought of Yoshiko as 'Yohane' and now she was being told that wasn't her name.

"Look, Dia, I know it seems really bad, but it's not. Yō isn't a bad demon. And yes, I said demon. I summoned her." Yoshiko stated.

"What did you make a contract about?" A orange-haired girl asked.

"We... we don't have a contract between us." Yoshiko mumbled, "I'm just... helping her."

"Helping her with what?" This time a blue-haired girl asked the question.

"Let's just say, she isn't a very good demon... I've been trying to help her get better..." Yoshiko mumbled as she glanced at Yō.

"Why did you kill that person?" The same girl asked, now looking at Yō.

Yō avoided eye contact as she replied, "I don't really know. I just smelled blood and kinda lost it."

"Is that normal for demons?"

"No." Yoshiko shook her head.

Yō felt tears running down her face, "I'm never gonna be a good demon..."

"That's not true!" Yoshiko protested.

"Maybe what you define as good, doesn't actually mean it. You're just different, is all. That doesn't mean you're bad. Different doesn't equal bad." A crimson-haired girl stated.

Yō shook her head, "Maybe here it doesn't, but in Hell is does. If you're different, you're killed. They don't like change."

"Why don't you give up being a demon then? Make yourself human?" The orange-haired girl asked.

Yō gave her a confused look, "You can do that?"

"Chika... I don't know if you should be encouraging that. Remember the consequences?" The crimson-haired girl said worriedly.

"But, Riko! Why shouldn't she have that option?" Chika complained.

"Okay, what the hell are you two going on about?" Dia stepped in.

Riko and Chika glanced nervously at each other and then at Dia. Everyone's eyes were on them as they wondered the same thing. It seemed weird for those two to know something about demons even the demon in the room didn't know.

Riko sighed, "Well... um... you see... Chika and I... we used to be demons."

The room went silent. Yō was the first to break it. She walked closer to them.

"You guys were demons?" Yō asked in awe.

Chika nodded, "Yeah... but you know how demons are about love... we decided to exchange our powers to live as mortals so we could date freely."

"How are demons with love?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"If you fall in love, something is wrong with you. That's as simple an explanation as I can give. Demons hate things that aren't normal." Riko explained.

"So, having feelings for someone isn't normal for demons?" Dia asked.

Chika nodded, "It's considered a 'good' emotion. Demons don't like good emotions."

"How do you become a mortal?" Yō butt in.

"You offer your soul to the devil in exchange for life as a mortal. She'll grant your request without hesitation." Riko told Yō.

"She? The devil is a girl? I thought the devil was a boy." A tan-haired girl stated.

"Yeah... don't know where anyone came up with that. The devil, who we call Death, is actually a girl." Riko sighed.

"You mentioned consequences. What exactly are they?" Yoshiko questioned.

Chika sighed, "Demons don't like us. They're mad we gave up our powers. If they find out, they'll try and kill us. It's dangerous to do it for that reason."

"I wanna do it." Yō stated confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't wanna be a demon anymore. I hate it." Yō stated.

"Alright. I'll help you do it. Why don't we go outside?" Riko motioned for Yō to follow her.

Yō did and the two went outside. Riko instructed Yō on what to say. Yō followed her instructions and was granted the ability to be a human. She smiled at Riko once it was over.

"Something tells me there's another reason you did this." Riko commented as they headed back inside.

Yō nodded shyly, "I wanna be able to love someone without fear as well..."

"Is it Yoshiko?"

"Yeah... I know it's been two days since I met her, but she's really made me happy. No one ever gave me time. She was the first to see beyond my flaws." Yō replied.

"Well, why don't you tell her?" Riko asked.

Yō shrugged, "I don't know. I'm afraid she won't like me back, I guess. I'll probably be with her for a while so I don't want to ruin it all."

"Yeah. Chika and I decided to be born as humans. You don't really have that luxury. Now you have no family here." Riko said.

They reached everyone else and announced Yō was no longer a demon. They all hung out for a while, until slowly everyone left. Soon it was only Yoshiko and Yō left at the house.

"Hey, Yohane, can we talk? I wanna tell you something." Yō asked hesitantly.

Yoshiko nodded, "Sure."

"Well... I... I really like you... like love you..." Yō mumbled out as her face turned bright red.

"You... love me?" Yoshiko repeated uncertainly.

Yō nodded as she looked away. Yoshiko stared at her with wide eyes for a while, before she moved closer. Yoshiko hugged Yō tightly.

"I love you too." She stated.

Yō smiled as she hugged her back. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Eventually, they had to let go. Yoshiko smiled as she grabbed Yō by the hands and pulled her closer again.

Yoshiko kissed Yō. Yō froze for a second, before she kissed back. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"You want to go to bed? It's pretty late." Yoshiko asked.

Yō nodded. They went up to Yoshiko's room and cuddled together on the bed. Yoshiko smiled as she watched Yō sleep. She kissed her on the head and then settled down herself.

She never knew summoning a demon would end like this.


End file.
